


Luminous

by Prankstyr



Category: CCC
Genre: Blood Drinking, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, happy birthday to Lex, uuuuuhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prankstyr/pseuds/Prankstyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 consecutive hours of Lucio fucking up.</p><p>It's okay, though. His boyfriends are totally into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the morning after

Lucio shuffled his feet and tried not to notice the way Lam was staring at him. There was something about that girl’s makeup that made her eyes even more soulless…maybe it was a Devicer thing. Or maybe just a goth thing. Either way, he was more than a little uncomfortable.

“Look, Lam, I know we’re desperately in love and all, but could you lay off with the dead eyes? Do I have something on my face?” He smiled pleasantly, but stayed the lookout for any wrenches headed toward his skull.

“Something on your neck, actually.” _Oh shit._

His hand immediately flew up to cover the mark and a weak chuckle worked its way out of his throat. “Hehe, you know, sometimes you fuck up while you’re training, right?"

She nodded. “Of course. You’re learning how to fight despite significant blood loss, and that’s why you had a vampire suckle on you, right?"

“That’s exactly it. You’re a genius, Lam, have I mentioned yet today that I love you?”

“You have. And yesterday. And the day before.” Lam rolled her eyes and focused back on her workbench, which was littered with gears and screws and a whole bunch of crap Lucio didn’t understand. “By the way."

“Yeah?"

“The bite is on the other side. You’re covering up a hickey."

_Fuck._


	2. the night before

“C’mon, dude, be gentle,” Lucio grumbled, half-heartedly pushing at Lazaro's head. They were on a couch at Marco’s place, totally not making out and totally not melting into a sweaty gay puddle in the summer heat. Lazaro smiled against his neck and refused to let up, all teeth and suction and lazy nibbling. Lucio was too blitzed to really complain, though, so he turned his attention to Marco instead. “When are you gonna fix your fucking air conditioning?"

“Maybe if you assholes brought in any cash, I’d be able to.” Marco was in the kitchen, making some food and sneaking glances every few seconds at his very shirtless boyfriends.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Mr. Marco, I can pay in other ways, I promise!” Lucio simpered.

Laz lifted his head up and looked at Marco in that kinda smoldering, smoky way he did when he wanted something. “If anything, you should be paying us for the show. A whole harem of sorta-human pretty boys for you to feast your eyes on."

“Two people doesn’t really count as a harem.” Marco countered the point as he tossed some spices in. “It’d be a really shitty harem, at least."

Lucio objected. “Oi! Any harem Lucio Vasalle is in is a fantastic harem!” Laz leaned in and whispered something into his ear, and he blushed like someone poured red paint over his face. “You take that nasty mouth and do something better with it."

“Like this?” The vampire shifted himself down and licked a stripe up Lucio’s chest. A moan echoed out and the atmosphere instantly shifted to something a whole lot more sharp.

“Y-yeah,” Lucio stuttered. “Like that."

“Can you two horndogs at least wait until my fucking quesadilla is done?” Another moan, this one significantly louder. “Apparently not. My neighbors are gonna fucking hate me."

Lucio struggled for a moment and found his voice again. “Fuck your neighbors, fuck your quesadilla, just get over here and put your fucking hands on me!"

Marco rolled his eyes. “Laz, make sure he doesn’t cum until I can at least put this in the fridge.”

“You’re such fucking teases. I hate you both,” Lucio groaned, hands scrabbling for purchase on the couch.

“Go ahead and prep him, though. I think there’s some lube in the side table.” Marco grinned at the way Lucio arched for more contact when Laz moved away. What a desperate little thing.

He busied himself with his quesadilla, pointedly ignoring his own dick and all the complaining it was doing about _wearing pants_  and _not being inside Lucio right now_ , because hormones are no excuse for bad cooking. He eventually finished up and tossed it in the fridge, moving a little more hurriedly as the moans kept coming from the living room.

He sauntered his way in and was treated to the sight of Lucio; pants around his ankles, bent over the side of the couch, three of Lazaro’s fingers inside him.

Welp. There went the last of his resolve. “Down, boy.” Laz immediately stepped back, hand falling to his side. “Lucio, take your pants off all the way, you lazy motherfucker. You too, Laz."

“Fuck you,” Lucio complained, but he still shimmied them off.

“Mhmm. Laz, you wanna top him today?"

The vampire stammered his way through a couple sentences’ worth of nonsense as Marco casually pulled his own clothes off. “I. I think maybe? I don’t know. It feels weird even thinking about it."

Marco sidled up to him with a smile and kissed him. “I bet you can do it. For me?"

“Fuck Marco, do it for me!” Lucio complained. “Look at me. I’m really hot. You can top the shit out of this."

Laz visibly steeled himself and licked his lips. “Are you sure, Vasalle? I don’t know if you can handle me."

“I dunno,” Marco said casually. “I was thinking he might wanna try taking both of us."

Silence settled in. Lucio broke it with a low, guttural groan, pulling Laz onto the couch and straddling his hips. “You ready for this, bloodsucker?"

“Of course I’m fucking ready, you- _oh_.” Lucio settled onto him with a sharp breath. “Oh. No wonder you guys get so into this. Holy fuck.” Lucio lifted himself up once, sat back down once, and Laz collapsed into the couch.

Marco smirked. “Everyone’s first time fucking Lucio is like that."

“Shut the fuck up, bandage boy,” Lucio gasped out between slow, grinding thrusts. God, Laz felt so _different_ inside him. Marco knew where to move, what to do, fucked him like it was as simple as breathing. Laz was nervous, slow, uncertain, and his tongue was practically lolling out of his head. Sensory overload is a wonderful thing.

Marco thought so too. He was close to them, close enough to see the sweat dripping down Lucio’s back as he moved, close enough to reach out and slip a finger in alongside Lazaro’s cock. Lucio practically screamed.

Marco worked another finger in, then another, and by the third Lucio was screaming for real.

“Just fuck him already,” Laz growled.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” A quick coating of lube and Marco was leaning in, and poking at Lucio, and sliding in, and whispering what a good boy he was.

They stumbled their way into a rhythm that worked. Oxygen quickly became a commodity - their collective straining for breath plus the humidity left them all lightheaded, to say nothing of the sheer  _sensation_  of grinding against each other inside Lucio.

They were moving together, and they were melting.

Laz was the first to go. He sat up, latched his teeth onto Lucio’s neck, started drinking, and came. Marco followed a moment later, burying a yell in Lucio’s shoulder.

They slid out together, dragging a gasp from Lucio, and Laz was thoughtful enough to reach down and jerk him once, twice, and he was gone too.

“Well,” Marco murmured, “that was one of my better ideas."

Lucio nodded, absentmindedly rubbing one of the litany of marks across his neck and torso. “I think Laz is asleep,” he slurred.

“I’m not asleep,” Laz grunted. “I’m just full."

“Oh yeah, tell me about being full," Lucio snarked. "I’m running a little low on blood. You guys good if I pass out real quick?"

Marco shrugged. “Go for it. I’ve got a quesadilla that’s screaming my name. Sounds an awful lot like how you do it."

“Fuck you,” Lucio grumbled, already losing touch with consciousness.

Marco leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Bite me."

“M’not Laz, dickshit. I’m much prettier.”

Laz scoffed. “Go to sleep. You’re delusional."

“Gladly.”

And everything was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy fucking birthday


End file.
